


Simple Words Brought Together

by Bit0Mess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Multi, roman needs to work on self confidence, soulmate fic, the goods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit0Mess/pseuds/Bit0Mess
Summary: Is that name too cheesy and poetic for the story? Definitely.Soulmate DLAMP! The first words you say to your Soulmate(s) appear on your skin
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Simple Words Brought Together

Roman Dawn didn't know what to think of the four sentences tattooed onto him. He knew Remus only had one, and knew his by heart along with his own. While Remus had 'Did you seriously think that would work?' in a fancy, looping cursive, Roman had four separate ones. The first one, on the left side of his chest, in what looked like a scribbled, frantic, writing, there was 'Sorry. Oh, god, sorry for staring.' Roman liked it out of the sheer priciple that whoever this soulmate was would've looked adorable ridiculous trying to cover themselves so frantically. Another was on his forearm, in big, neat letters, 'You can keep him if you want! You seem to like him so much.' There was so much mischief and wonder, Roman wanted to know who it was.

Just below it, in smaller text, 'Please don't actually keep me.' His forth one, another favorite- not like any of them weren't- was a messy cursive on the right side on his collar bone, simply 'I'm stealing your jacket.' It was adorable, similar to his first one, and sometimes his just day dreamt about the situations for them.

He never thought about that fact that he's ever actually meet them.

It happened suddenly, when he met the first; he was just walking home. On the wall, he saw two people clad in blue walking together, talking. The part that drew his eyes was really how opposite they were in some ways. One was short, though the other was just a few inches taller. They had similar eye colors, though one had wire frames and the other colorful plastic. The shorter one with plastic frames was dressed for comfort, leggings and a loose blue shirt that looked draped over him. The other had on black pants and a black nasa shirt, which somehow went with his navy wire glasses.

Roman really hoped these people were his soulmates.  
He never caught the devious look in the light one's eyes because as he passed, he was surprised by a body getting shoved into his arms with a soft 'Oh no,' by whoever it was. "You can keep him if you want! You seem to like him so much." In an obvious, teasing manner by the one still standing strong.

He brain worked on some sort of autopilot, as he pulled the one closer and set his head on top of his own. "Don't mind if I do!" Which sent an all out cackling, hysteric laugh from him. The one in his arms remained quiet, his blush quickly growing. "Please don't actually keep me." He paused, considering how weak the request was, then continued. "I have work tomorrow." Between the laughs, which had turned into giddy giggling, the other spoke again. "He's the one, Logan! That's what it says!" This only seemed to make Logan blush more. "I assumed that, Patton."

Roman grinned looking down at Logan. "I'm gonna keep you." Logan sighed, but that didn't stop him from leaning closer to Roman's embrace.

Roman quickly learned everything about Logan and Patton, and they stayed at one of the two houses almost every day. Appearently, they met as children and stayed together since.

Appearently, fate decided he was ready for more soulmates after that. A few Saturdays after that, Roman went to an art class. He was focused on the pottery he was making, but kept getting glances from the person next to him. He ended up looking back one of the times the guy was staring, and the black-clad fellow flushed. He made Logan looked so form of light compared to him. Even as Logan blended close to the shade of his shirts.

"Sorry. Oh, god, sorry for the staring." The dude fumbled, definitely squishing his piece a little too much. "Easy, Emo. If you give me your number there's more to look at." He seemed to run on some sort of autopilot as he took his phone out, unlocking it and giving it to Roman. "It's- I'm Virgil." 

He nodded, swapping their numbers and giving Virgil's to Logan and Patton and adding it to their group chat. Then, as if nothing happened, went back to sculpting.

Virgil fit in nicely with the group, also including a third house to take over. He talked at lengths about their fourth soulmate. Appearently, they had been together for High School, but lost touch when they both had to suddenly move away for college. It made Roman feel.. left out, in some way. He only met them as an adult, and they had two group.

He brushed it off. They still needed to find Dee! They'd only found each other because Roman helped!  
They joked and shared stories for their words, speculating how they'd meet Dee.

That was until winter rolled around, at least.  
Roman was just walking home when he saw a man shivering, walking down the street. He frowned, stopping him. "Do you want to borrow my jacket?" The man nodded, and Roman took it off and put ot around his shoulders. His hair was a mess, constantly falling into his heterochromatic eyes. Roman suggested going to his place, which he got another nod from, and they continued off together.

Roman talked to him, about anything he could think of, to fill the silence as they walked to his house. When they got there, they both went inside. The man just curled up on his couch, and when Roman heard him mutter he was estatic. "I'm stealing your jacket."


End file.
